narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Reapers
|- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 12px;" | Anime | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 12px;" |[https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Hashirama_and_Madara_(episode) Naruto Shippūden Episode #367] |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 12px;" | Novel | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 12px; line-height: 12px;" |''Shikamaru Hiden: A Cloud Drifting in Silent Darkness (Mentioned)'' |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 12px;" | Movie | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 12px; line-height: 12px;" |''Naruto the Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom (Mentioned)'' |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 12px;" | Appears in | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 12px;" |Manga, Anime, Novel, Movie |- bgcolor="#c5c5c5" align="center" | colspan="2" style="font-size: 12px; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px;" | Team Info |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 12px;" | Leader | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 12px;" | Yoriko Uzumaki |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 12px; line-height: 10px;" | Members | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 12px;" | Miori Okuda Masahide Uchiha Akari Nii Kirara Kippei Oboro Oozora Chouki Mugi Eito Genki Itori Mion Hatanaka |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 12px; line-height: 10px;" | Affiliations ''' | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 12px;" | Land of Whirlpools |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 0px; padding: 2px; font-size: 12px;" | '''Team Jutsu N/A |} The Red Reapers '(赤刈り機, Akagariki)'' was an organization in the Land of Whirlpools. It was active during the war-torn era, and came to an end during the War Second Shinobi World War. Background The organization's initial goals were to study the Uzumaki Clan techniques, as well as other clans' techniques in order to bring together the warring nations. It is also a widely known fact that the Red Reapers wanted to end the then on-going war during the Warring States Period and bring peace to the shinobi world. Due to internal conflicts, most of the members decided to split from the organization, returning back to their families and normal lives. The ones who decided to stay, however, after seeing that there was no hope for a peaceful world, quickly converted to the bad side and started attacking small clans, villages, countries, temples. The amount of stolen scrolls with forbidden techniques was enormous. The Red Reapers was eliminated during the Second Shinobi World War, but there are numerous successors who live in the present days, and there is no data whether they're active. Warring States Period The Red Incident '''The Red Incident (赤い事件, Akai Jinken) was the reason Miori Okudadefected from the Red Reapers, alongside with other members. Yoriko was already curious about the Sharingan, but she failed numerous times on capturing an Uchiha Clan members, so she decided to watch over Masahide Uchiha, her closest subordinate. Prior the incident, Yoriko spent about two years in searching ways for how to capture him, and her plan eventually worked out. As she was getting out of control, Yoriko was unstoppable. Masahide's tragic death caused an outrage among the Red Reapers' members. Nevertheless, the amount of people who decided to stay in and continue with fulfilling the organization's goals was bigger than the people who defected. First Shinobi World War WIP Second Shinobi World War The Last Red Reaper Suppression Mission WIP Present Days Itori - The One Who Survived WIP Known Members The Red Reapers operated on two branches and one additional, as the three together rearranged after the Red Incident. Main Tree (一流, Ichiryū'' or First-class reapers) People from the Main Branch or simply ''Akagariki no Ichiryū were the closest subordinates of the leader. They rarely went to the battlefield and preferred to be impartial. All ichiryū swore to protect the leader and their home with the cost of their lives. *Yoriko Uzumaki (Leader) - Yoriko was the founder of the Red Reapers as she deadly wanted to protect her home, the Land of Whirlpools, and her family. Her dream was to bring peace to the world by expanding the knowledge on various areas of jutsu, as well as to stop the war and start negotiations. However, due to her being lustful for the newly found techniques of her own clan, she quickly started losing her mind, and decided to keep the most powerful techniques for herself. Yoriko was eventually killed by Tobirama Senju prior the beginning of the First Shinobi World War. *Miori Okuda (Subordinate, defected) - Miori was already Yoriko's student at the age of ten; the Red Reapers were still inactive, but existed formally. With the years passing, Miori became a subordinate of Yoriko, even though she was against the idea of Yoriko experimenting on children and studying the special chakra of the Uzumaki Clan members. Miori left the organization enraged as soons as her partner was unfairly killed during a team mission, and began planning her revenge against the whole organization. *Masahide Uchiha (Subordinate, killed) - Masahide was Miori's partner during their time in the Red Reapers. He was killed for Yoriko's purposes in order to obtain the Sharingan, which led Miori to defect. Middle Branch (中間, Chūkan) The Middle Branch or simply Agakariki no C''hūkan'' members were often chosen as partners of some of the Main Branch members (as in the case of Akari Nii and other individuals) or operated on their own. Before the Red Incident, the Chūkan used to make several researches and study via scrolls. After the Red Incident, the Middle Branch members began stealing and often engaged in combats. *Akari Nii (Chūkan, defected) - Akari was Masahide's partner for a while, but defected after his death. The two are believed to have had a romantic relationship. She died during the First Shinobi World War. *Kirara (Chūkan, killed) - An especially strong member from an unnamed clan and a capable user of Lightning Release, Kirara stayed by Yoriko's side until the very end. He is believed to have originated from Kumogakure. Kirara was also killed by Tobirama Senju before the First Shinobi World War. *Kippei (Chūkan, killed) - Kirara's partner. He committed suicide during his fight against Tobirama Senju. *Mion Hatanaka (Chūkan, killed) - She was famous for her artifical Adamantine Attacking Chains use. Mion was killed by Miori Okuda. The two are believed to have had great hatred for each other. *Oboro (Chūkan, defected) - Oboro was older than Yoriko and had bad blood with Kirara after learning about Kirara's decision to stay by Yoriko's side. Oboro died during the First Shinobi World War. *Oozora (Chūkan, killed) - Oozora was a great kenjutsu and genjutsu user. He was killed by Madara Uchiha. *Nobumi (Chūkan, defected) - Nobumi was the only medical-nin in the organization. She was used by Yoriko for her studies. Nobumi killed herself after being heavily poisoned. *Chouki (Chūkan, defected) - Chouki was a highly-skilled Water Release user. He fled to Kirigakure where he stayed and died. *Hiragi (Chūkan, defected) - Yoriko killed his parents, so he decided to join the Red Reapers in order to protect his littler sister, Hanari. He stayed until the Red Reapers' disbandment and planned on killing Yoriko with his own hands. Upon hearing the news about her death, Hiragi moved to Konohagakure with his sister and stayed there for a while. Small Reapers (僅少, Kinshō) The Small Reapers or simply Akagariki no Kinshō was the infamous Third Branch. Members of this branch were used only as informants for suppression, infiltration and espionage missions. They were often sent to live in various places under different names and personalities in order to gather information on a given village (or a clan, country), as in the case of the young Mugi who lived in Konohagakure. The kinshō were especially strong, but rarely engaged in fights. The village heads feared them more than anything else, because of their great skills for espionage. *Mugi (Kinshō, killed) - Mugi was a weird individual at the age of thirteen, the youngest one in the organization. His background story was not revealed. He lived in Konohagakure to gather intel on the village's new clans, but was eventually killed by Madara Uchiha. *Male (Kinshō, killed) *Male (Kinshō, killed) *Genki (Kinshō, killed) - Genki was a man from the Chinoike Clan. He was killed by Oboro. *Eito (Kinshō, killed) - Genki's partner. He was killed by Oboro, too. Successors (承継, Shōkei) The Akagariki no Shōkei are the heirs of the previous members. There is not enough data for the number of shōkei and whether they're active or not. *Itori (Shōkei, active) - Itori is a shokei and is one of the few active members of the disbanded Red Reapers. *Miyako (Shōkei, active) - A shokei, she is Itori's supposed partner. Missions The Red Reapers called their missions "tasks (課題'', kadai'')" before the Red Incident, since they didn't use to fight then. Their kadai were such as visiting old temples with scrolls, traveling around their home land and outside of it, studying medicine, chemistry, biology, history, diplomacy. Most of the members used to be highly-educated and had a peaceful mindset. After the Red Incident, their tasks became missions, which they called "operations (行動, kōdō)". Operations (行動, Kōdō) The Red Reapers didn't count their operations, but preferred to divide them into the following categories. Experiments (試み, Kokoromi) Kidnapping individuals with certain abilities in order to study and use them. The number of experiments operations is not known, but there are some famous experiments such as Shigeru Uzumaki, a boy, who was kidnapped for his special chakra. Infiltrations (浸潤, Shinjun) Infiltrating clans, villages, countries for the same purposes. The total number of infiltrated clans and villages is said to be over one hundred. Espionage (間諜, Kanchō) Spying on certain individuals for personal purposes or the mentioned purposes above. Larcenies (悪党, Akutō) Stealing important items with or without fighting. Assassinations (敗北, Haiboku) Removing certain individuals for the good of the organization or other purposes, as in the case of some Red Reapers members. The total number of assassinations done across only the Land of Fire is said to be over fifty, including wealthy individuals, political figures, and clan heads. Legacy The Red Reapers remained in the history as the "Akatsuki of the Warring States Era", even though they weren't as big and as organized as the Akatsuki. The only thing the had in common was that at the beginning, both of the two organizations wanted to bring peace to the world. Some village heads and even country leaders still fear that Small Reapers may be lurking around them. As for Itori, the only known active member, a Successor, there is no information about his origin and exact relationship with the organization. During the reign of the Fifth Hokage, an ANBU team was sent to trace Itori down. The mission continued for three years and was cut out when Itori's activities were harmless. Trivia *Yoriko Uzumaki wanted to capture all the tailed beasts, but decided to focus on the Nine Tails, upon hearing the news of Mito Uzumaki planning to become its first vessel. As she started to cause a lot of trouble in Konohagakure with her presence, with the agreement of Ashina Uzumaki, the Uchiha Clan and the Senju Clan decided to fight against the Red Reapers and eliminate Yoriko. However, due to the fact that the Red Reapers only kidnapped members of the Uchiha Clan, most of the Uchiha clansmen became highly suspicious. They thought that the real Red Reapers' leader was not even an Uzumaki, but a Senju, which sparkled outrage and the two clans didn't manage to operate together. Minori Kuroda , a woman famous for her hatred towards the Uchiha Clan, was killed during that time. During a meeting with the Sarutobi Clan in Konohagakure, the Red Reapers made their move. The fight is said to have continued for more than two days, as Yoriko was eventually defeated by Tobirama Senju. Some of the Red Reapers either escaped or died, as the escaped ones were tracked down and also killed. *Miori Okuda was the only member with naturally obtained (inherited) abilities, and was suggested for becoming a vessel for a tailed beast. This was the only time that Yoriko stood for her and gave her disagreement. Sources claim also that Yoriko has probably had stolen "something precious" from Miori, including her partner's assassination, which was the cause of Miori's extreme anger and hatred. *Mugi was only ten when he was recruited as a member in the Red Reapers. According to Oboro, Mugi joined the organization on his own will. He had no familial background, but Yoriko thought of him as an exceptionally skilled shinobi for his age. *Oboro had two women, as his first one died from an illness. He had two sons and three daughters from his second woman. Itori is said to be related to Oboro's lineage. *Genki and Eito were actually spies in the Red Reapers. They believed that the Red Reapers stole some of the Chinoike Clan's techniques for their experiments, so the two men changed their names and joined the organization in order to take what's theirs back. Oboro killed them as he was the first one who suspected them in betrayal. *Oozora was a very aggressive individual. He often fought with Oboro or other males in the organization, and deadly wanted to fight Madara Uchiha. Their fight continued only half an hour, as Oozora died with a smile on his face, proclaiming that he finally "fought with the God of shinobi". *Kippei was a short individual, famous for his Swift Release. However, during the Red Reapers' assault in Konohagakure, Kippei had a minor injury on his left leg, and wasn't as strong as usual. Despite his condition, he still fought Tobirama Senju, and managed to dodge most of his attacks. His injuries doubled and seeing that there was no escape, Kippei committed a suicide by stabbing himself in the stomach. *Kirara was also an aggressive individual, very tall and muscular. His attacks were not well-coordinated, and he wasn't that great in his fighting style. After witnessing Kippei's suicide, Kirara continued to fight, but was eventually defeated, too. *Mion Hatanaka held a lot of hatred against Miori because of their rivalry. Mion didn't belong to any clan, but was taught by Yoriko on obtaining the Adamantine Sealing and Attacking Chains. As Miori didn't wish to fight, Mion lost control in her attack and was killed in the aftermath. It is believed that Mion sustained a heavy brain damage during the fight with Miori, as Miori was a skilled medical-nin and knew the vital points of the human body. *Masahide 's Sharingan was defective due to a disorder called pigmentary glaucoma. After Yoriko retrieved his body, she was outraged to find out that his Sharingan was no of use. *Akari Nii and Yugito Nii are related. *Yoriko had one son, Gojiro, who was killed by an Uchiha Clan member. *Miori Okuda and Mito Uzumaki are second cousins. Despite Miori's bigger chakra reserves, she didn't manage to become a vessel, since she was unstable and had various health issues. Her immune system was said to be weaker than that of her fellow shinobi. She also suffered from low blood pressure, despite her being a medical-nin and giving herself a proper treatment. *Kirara also had two children and deeply wished to meet his wife again, despite his angry nature. *Kippei had one brother whom he dearly hated, but upon committing his suicide, his last thought was to see his brother once again. *At the beginning, Hashirama Senju didn't want to fight the Red Reapers, and wanted to negotiate with Yoriko. He believed that she was driven by revenge, and he tried to persuade her into disbanding the Red Reapers. After Shigeru Uzumaki was kidnapped, Hashirama decided that the Red Reapers are a threat and should be eliminated. In the meantime, both Tobirama Senju and Madara Uchiha expressed their hate towards the Red Reapers' attempts to break the newly formed peace treaty between the nations. *Yoriko recruited only members who didn't have their own families, as she knew what was the feeling to lose your own child. However, it turned out that most of the Red Reapers members already had kids and were engaged to somebody. *Nobumi was labeled as the only medical-nin in the organization after Miori's defection. Before the Red Incident, there were two more medical-nins who secretly worked for the Red Reapers and their researches. *Miori Okuda and Tobirama Senju already knew each other during the war-torn era. Before the creation of the hidden village, during the never-ending war between the Uchiha and Senju Clan, some of the Uzumaki Clan members often came to help, including the Red Reapers, and even Yoriko herself. Their age gap was small, as Miori was only a month older than him. Their relationship status remained unstated, even though Miori resided in Konohagakure. It could be said that they were on good terms not because of her defection from the Red Reapers, but because both of them were from noble families and were influential figures. *The Red Reapers members before the Red Incident were often kept in a secret. References Every additional information was found on the Narutopedia and Google. This page is a property of Eirasamix on this wiki, so don't you dare to edit, steal or whatever you want do to without my permission. Category:DRAFT